A Shocking Surprise!
Story Our heroes are continuing on the path to the Kanto Region. On the way to the Sunelle City Gym, Jack & Mimi, run into a Trainer performing with her Pokemon. They walk up to her to see what is she practicing for. Jack starts talking to her Jack: Umm, excuse me? Ma'am, what are you practicing for? Girl: Hi! I'm Ressa and I want to be the best Pokemon Performer there ever was! Jack: Well i'm Jack! I want to be the strongest Pokemon Guardian ever! Mimi: Hi! I'm Mimi and I want to be the world's best Pokemon Caregiver! Ressa: Do you want to see one of my performances? Jack and Mimi looks at each other Jack & Mimi: Sure! Ressa: Come on out, everyone! Two Pokemon come out of the Pokeballs, Eevee and Popplio Eevee: Ev! Popplio: Pop! Ressa: This is my team so far, Eevee and Popplio Jack: Popplio? Jack takes out Dextina and points it at Popplio Dextina: ''Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon, a Water type. Popplio can create balloons made of water from its nose and utilize them to create a variety of different strategies and attacks in battle. This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker. The balloons it inflates with its nose grow larger and larger as it practices day by day. '''Jack puts Dextina away '''''Jack: What an awesome Pokemon! Mimi: Jack! Shhhhhhhh! Let her do her performances. Jack: Ok. Ressa tells Popplio to use "Bubble Beam" and tells Eevee to use "Swift", Eevee's and Popplio's moves collide and create sparks that spread everywhere. Then they dance for a short time, then Eevee uses "Hyper Beam" and Popplio uses "Aqua Jet", then they finished Ressa: And, Fin! Jack and Mimi clap vigorously, cheering loud, and cheering for the Pokemon as well Jack: That was an awesome performance! Mimi: Yeah, it really was! Ressa: Thanks! There is supposed to be a Freestlye Performance in Sunelle City, that's where i'm headed Jack: Hey! That's where we're headed, to the Sunelle City Gym, so i can challenge the Gym leader and get a Z-Move Ressa: Well in that case, we should travel together to get there Jack & Mimi: Yeah! Ditto and Meowth are cheering. As they walk they get closer and closer to the Sunelle City Gym, they can almost see it in eyes view. 3 minutes after seeing the Gym in view they arrive at the doors Jack: I wanted battle the Gym soooo bad and now i'm finally going to, let's go! Jack, Mimi, Ressa, Ditto and Meowth walk through the doors of the Sunelle City Gym. As soon as they got inside there was a person standing in the middle of the room on a cloud like statue. Person: Hello and welcome to the Sunelle City Gym! I'm George, the Gym Leader! Jack: Hi! I'm Jack and I want to challenge your Gym to earn a Z-Move! George: Well in this Gym I specialize in Flying Types. Our Pokemon are as soft as clouds! Jack: Yes! Ok then can we hurry and have our battle!? George: Ok! Yea! They both walk on to each side of the battlefield, Ressa grabs Meowth & Mimi grabs Ditto and walks up to the second floor to watch the battle. There is a Battle Coordinator standing on the right side in the middle of the battlefield Battle Coordinator: The Gym battle between George, the Gym Leader, and Jack, the challenger will begin, each Trainer will use three Pokemon, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon! Ok then, let the battle begin! George: Let's do this, Pidgeot! George throws a Pokeball up in the air and Pidgeot comes out in a thin red light Pidgeot: Pidg! Jack: ''Let's win, Carbink! '''Jack throws a Pokeball up in the air and Carbink comes out in a thin red light '''''Carbink: Bink! George: Ok i'll go first, Pidgeot use Gust! Pidgeot: Pidgeot!!!! Pidgeot's wings glow blue, then it flaps its wings vigorously and a huge "Gust" tries to blow Carbink away Jack: Carbink, go underground then use Power Gem! Carbink: Carbink! Carbink drills itself underground until Pidgeots "Gust" stopped the Carbink came up behind Pidgeot and used "Power Gem". The "Power Gem" connects with Pidgeots left wing, Pidgeot starts flying sideways ''' ''Jack:'' Yeah! Way to go Carbink! ''Carbink:'' Bink! ''George:'' Pidgeot, are you ok? '''Pidgeot recovers and starts flying straight again Pidgeot: Pidgeot! George: Ok, I can see you are a hard working Trainer! Let's get serious, Pidgeot, use Razor Wind! Pidgeot: ''Geot!!! '''Pidgeot's wings glow blue, then it flaps its wing vigorously and sharp blades of wind comes out the tips of its wings '''''Jack: Carbink, dodge quick! Carbink: Bink! Carbink tries to dodge but Pidgeot's "Razor Wind" hits makes contact with Carbink and knocks Carbink down to the ground Jack: Carbink! Are you ok? Carbink gets up hurt, but it can still fight Carbink: Carbink! Jack: Ok, time to get serious! Carbink, use Misty Terrain! Carbink: Carb! Carbink spins around in the air and a pink, sparkly mist showers over the battlefield creating a pink, sparkly barrier George: Hmm!? Thanks! My Pidgeot has a special ability called Pixilate, it allows Pidgeot to turn all Normal Type moves into Fairy Type moves. Now Pidgeot use Hyperbeam! Pidgeot holds it's wings in front of it creating a pink ray and aims it at Carbink, Carbink gets hit, it falls back and then it gets engulfed in smoke, the pink, sparkly barrier goes away Jack, Mimi, Ressa and George: Huh? The smoke clears and they all see --''' ''Battle Coordinator: Carbink is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner! '''''Jack: Carbink, Return! Jack bring out Carbink's Pokeball and presses the button to retrieve Carbink and get it back in it's Pokeball. Jack: You did, enough Carbink! Thanks. Jack takes out another Pokeball Jack: Go, AirTom! Rotom (Fan) comes out of the Pokeball AirTom: Ro-to! George: Pidgeot, use Razor Wind! Pidgeot's wings glow blue again, then it flaps its wing vigorously and sharp blades of wind comes out the tips of its wings Jack: AirTom, use Gust and sneak up behind Pidgeot! Rotom (Fan) uses "Gust" it cancels out the "Razor Wind" and Rotom (Fan) sneaks up behind Pidgeot Jack: Now use Discharge! Rotom (Fan) uses "Discharge" and it hits Pidgeot, super effective on it. Pidgeot falls to the ground and faints. George gets out a Pokeball and presses the button to retrieve Pidgeot and get it back in its Pokeball George: You were awesome, Pidgeot! He pulls out another Pokeball and throws it in the air George: ''Come on out, Oricorio! '''Jack and Mimi look confuse, they both get out their Pokedexs and point them at Oricorio '''''Dextinas: Oricorio, Sensu Style, the Dancing Pokemon. It is a Ghost/Flying Type. This Oricorio has sipped purple nectar. Its elegant, attractive dance will send the minds and hearts of its enemies to another world. It summons the dead with its dreamy dancing. From their malice, it draws power with which to curse its enemies. It charms its opponents with its refined dancing. When they let their guard down, it places a curse on them that will bring on their demise. Some dancers use its graceful, elegant dancing as inspiration. They put their Pokedexs away Jack: Ok AirTom, use Double Team! AirTom: Ro-o-o-tom A bunch of Rotom (Fan) surrounds Pidgeot George: Ok Oricorio, use Acrobatics and take out all the fakes! Oricorio: Cori! Oricorio flies super fast back and forth taking out all the fake Rotom (Fan), even hitting the real one, damaging it, making it fall back Jack: AirTom! Are you ok! AirTom: To-o-o-mm! Jack: ''Shake it off and use, Thunder! ''AirTom: Ro-o-o-o-tom! The sealing of the gym begins creating black clouds George: Now Oricorio, use Hurricane! Oricorio: ''Ori! '''Oricorio's wings glow blue and then it flaps it wings vigorously and continuously until it creates a hurricane that is directed toward Rotom (Fan). "Thunder" hits Oricorio and "Hurricane" hits Rotom (Fan), they are engulfed in smoke for a second and they see that both, Oricorio and Rotom (Fan), are knocked out '''''Battle Coordinator: Both, Oricorio and Rotom, are knocked out! Both Trainer only have one Pokemon left! George and Jack both pull out another Pokeball and throw it up in the air George: Come on out, Flygon! Jack: Come on, Ditto Ditto jumps from Mimi's hold and jumps down in front of Jack Ditto: Dit! Jack: Now, Transform! Ditto becomes engulfed in a blue light, soon after the light goes away showing that Ditto has now successfully transformed into Flygon Flygon/Ditto: ''Flygon! ''George: Flygon, use Dragon Breath! Flygon: Fly, Flygon! A blue ray like a dragon comes out of Flygon's mouth aiming at Ditto/Flygon Jack: Ditto dodge! Flygon/Ditto dodges out of the way really quick and keeps it's stance faced Flygon Jack: Ditto, now use Dragon Rush! Flygon/Ditto: Fly! Flygon/Ditto becomes engulfed in a blue dragon rushing toward Flygon it makes contact with Flygon. Flygon falls back shaking the damage off George: I think it's time to get serious George pulls out a necklace with a keystone in it and a golden necklace, with a Mega Stone, appears on Flygon's neck George: Now Flygon, Mega Evolve! Two connecting spiritual cords bonding together are shown along with Flygon being engulfed in a blue/green light. Now we see an unknown Mega Evolution of Flygon, it got bigger and looks like a dragon and a bug fused George: This is Mega Flygon X, a recently discovered Mega Evolution. Now Flygon, use Hyper Beam! Mega Flygon X: Fly, fly, Gon! A black/purple ray comes out of Mega Flygon X's mouth pointing at Flygon/Ditto, it makes contact making Ditto/Flygon fall to the ground, it changes back to it's regular form. Mega Flygon X changes back to regular Flygon Battle Coordinator: Ditto is unable to battle, Flygon is the winner, which means that George, the Gym leader, is the winner! Mimi & Ressa: Oh no! Poor Jack! Jack looks at the ground while holding Ditto in his arms Jack: I should have thought about this instead of rushing this! George: Just come back when you are ready and we'll have another battle Jack stands up with Ditto and looks at George Jack: I'll train and come back after I have 3 Z-moves! Jack walks out the Gym with Ditto in his arms, Ressa, Meowth, & Mimi beside him Narrator: Jack loses his first Gym battle against George the Flying Type Gym leader, he sets out with his new friend Ressa & Mimi, to get 3 Z-Moves so he can come back and defeat George in another Gym battle and obtain the Flynium Z. Jack and his friends still don't notice that they are still being watched, will they find out what is watching them, as they Quest Continues............ Characters [[Jack Davis|'Jack Davis']] [[Mimi Stormi|'Mimi Stormi']] [[Ressa Balki|'Ressa Balki']] George Pokemon Jack * Ditto * Rotom (Fan) Mimi * Alolan Meowth Ressa * Popplio * Eevee George * Pidgeot * Oricorio (Sensu Style) * Flygon <--> Mega Flygon X Previous Episode Episode #1: Becoming a Trainer Episode #2: Interesting Pokemon Next Episode Episode #4: It Happened! Episode #5: Lunala and Solgaleo Are Up to Something Episode #6: Recruitment Time! Episode #7: An Emergency! Episode #8: Eevee Hangout Group Episode #9: PokePals Episode #10: New Moves? Episode #11: I Know My Pokemon! Episode #12: Movements Are All About Timing Episode #13: Z-Move Time! Episode #14: Episode #15: Episode #16: Trainer vs Trainer Episode #17: Episode #18: Episode #19: A Wonderful Performance Episode #20: Episode #21: Episode #22: Bye Bye Unown! Episode #23: Episode #24: Episode #25: Rowie Evolves! Episode #26: Episode #27: Episode #28: Pokemon Catching! Episode #29: Episode #30: Episode #31: The Epic Battle Episode #32: Episode #33: Episode #34: Evolution Party Episode #35: Episode #36: Episode #37: A Try Hard Performance Episode #38: Episode #39: Episode #40: The Dark Side Pt #1 Episode #41: Episode #42: Episode #43: The Dark Side Pt #2 Episode #44: Episode #45: Episode #46: Alolan Farm Episode #47: Episode #48: Episode #49: The Torchic Festival Episode #50: Episode #51: Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Pokemon Emerald Series